


Sorcos College AU - Drawing

by planetundersiege



Series: Fanart [22]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Sorcos, Traditional Art, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A drawing of Soren and Marcos.





	Sorcos College AU - Drawing

[](https://ibb.co/4Yn2JXq)


End file.
